Festive Feast Table
} |name = Festive Feast Table |image = Deco MapTable Turkeyship.png |supertitle = Thanksgiving 2018 |type = Thanksgiving Decoration |levelunlocked = 21 |availableat = Nov 14th - 22nd 2018 |food = After the event : 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Poultry in Motion! - Pilgrim's Pie Gathering Event! - Nov 2018 Level this up to earn new boat parts. The seagulls pull the old '''Festive Feast Table' out of storage and Keani asks Finn and the islanders to help prepare the feast while the seagulls build the Pilgrim's Pie boat. You will need to use specific items to level up the Table (similar principle to the previous gathering events).'' How to get The Festive Feast Table is available from November 14th 17h UTC and the event runs until November 22nd 04h UTC. You can place the base of the Table on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To obtain the boat parts you must upgrade your Table by "feeding" it with specific items from your mills or harvesters, or collected from dock or TradePost orders : (Arr’Bucks), (Grill), (mainly Trade Post), The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Time and gain with Mill Mastery 25% speed bonus are shown in brackets. Note: Heart values for items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is available at the Bazaar : * The costs 300x Wonderful Wishbones , and rewards 1000 . Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see the Savory Gravy page to see how to do this). Each time you supply items to your Table you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Table you will receive various rewards and boat parts (see below). Relationship Levels Event Social Currency Wonderful Wishbones are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Festive Feast Table, 30 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Festive Feast Table, 50 and 25 See below for special items you can buy at the using the event currency. Poultry in Motion! Keep piling on those items to build your Festive Feast Table! The Table gets chairs at Level 2, a tablecloth at Level 4, plates at Level 6, cutlery at Level 8, candlesticks at Level 10, salt and pepper pots at Level 12, and a turkey dinner at Level 15! : Special Promotions each). This way you can have 8/10 harvesters at once. If you buy the promotional harvesters first you can only have 6 harvesters at a time.}} There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): * November 14th : A "Kickstart" bundle with 7000x for your Table (7x ) and 2x harvesters * November 17th : A "Mid Event" bundle with 3000x for your Table (3x ) and 1x harvester * TBC : A "Last Chance" bundle Special Bazaar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazaar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above pets maxxed you will receive one of the random rewards per TradeFest Bonus Tiers. The following decorations are also available to purchase : * : 300x * : 25x * : 25x * : 25x * : 25x * : 100x * : 100x * : 250x * : 250x After the event Your Festive Feast Table will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your Table with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , fr:Table de Festin festif es:Mesa de festines festivos Category:Decor Category:Limited Edition Category:Thanksgiving 2018 Category:Special Events Category:Pilgrim’s Pie Event